


chicken noodle soup

by 4419



Series: just the three of us [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Family, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, i apologize if this is too sad, it's connected to my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Lesson 0: Being there for your child.





	chicken noodle soup

They expected for something like this to happen, but they never wanted it to happen. It was Jinhyuk's oath to protect Jinwoo from all the evil in the world, and so was Wooseok's. But a lot of things are inevitable, especially when they're not beside Jinwoo. Jinwoo's going to primary school now, and the two of them have jobs to do. They are not always there to prevent the bad things away from their son. It's the same reason as to why Jinwoo came crying into Wooseok's arms the moment he saw his dad. Worried, afraid, hurt, are just loose words to describe how he feels upon seeing Jinwoo cry his heart out on his father's Wednesday uniform.

  
"Sweetie, sweetie, speak to me. What's wrong?" Wooseok whispers after kneeling down to Jinwoo's height, but his son shook his head while wiping the tears away.

"I want to go home." Jinwoo says between hiccups and sniffles. Wooseok rummages to open the door, and grabs Jinwoo's bag from his hands.

  
The silence bothered Wooseok, of course it did. Jinwoo, the always loud and talkative child they've been taking care of since he was six months old is nowhere to be found. He used to chatter and laugh, talking about his day in school. Like, how Dohyon broke another pencil, or Donghyun getting another love letter from a girl. Instead, the Jinwoo sitting at the back of the car is holding his bag tightly, head low, and he's trying his best not to cry. Wooseok is confused and worried. That is why the first thing he does as soon as he parked the car in front was to text Jinhyuk:

_jinwoo is crying, open the door._

  
In seconds, Jinhyuk is out the door, he walks quickly to where Wooseok is now opening the door for Jinwoo. It didn't take long for Jinhyuk to lift their 8 year old into his arms, peppering him with kisses. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" He speaks, a tiny bit of anger evident from his voice. Wooseok tells them to go inside to talk it out.

  
—

  
"He sa-said I can't have t-two dads." Jinwoo cries louder, and Jinhyuk's heart broke into pieces. He could see how painful it must have been for Jinwoo to hear those words from his classmates. It's a new school year, before, they didn't have this kind of problem. Everyone was welcoming and understanding of their situation, as they should be. They don't know what happened now. Jinwoo is shy, but friendly, he'll talk to anyone who talks to him. He creates meaningful friendships, like Dohyon and Donghyun. But for what they saw, the two might not be in the same class as their son. "One of them—" Jinwoo continues, fighting to make his words understandable. "One of them laughed at me for being adopted."

  
Wooseok almost cursed, but he closed his mouth as soon as it opened. He pulls Jinwoo in his arms, whispering sweet things on his son while kissing his hair for comfort. Jinhyuk stares at the innocent coffee table, eyes enraged. "How can people be so cruel?" Wooseok mumbles, eyes scanning Jinhyuk's movements.

  
Jinhyuk doesn't get mad a lot. He doesn't get mad _at all._ Even on situations that he should be, Jinhyuk would choose to understand the other party. But in this case, nothing will be taken into consideration. Someone made Jinwoo cry. Someone said horrible things to an 8 year old. Someone made his son cry in front of them, full of pain in his eyes, and Jinhyuk isn't letting this one go.

  
"Hey," Wooseok taps his husband's thigh. That's when Jinhyuk turns to them, noticing that Jinwoo is starting to calm down. His fingers are playing with Wooseok's brown hair. "Hey, don't...don't do it. Whatever you're thinking. Jinhyuk, I know you."

Jinhyuk's eyes soften, "I can't just not do anything, Wooseok." Wooseok's eyes are pleading him, telling him to think it through. Jinhyuk sighs, shaking his head in defeat, tapping Jinwoo's shoulder lightly.

  
"Hey bud," Jinhyuk smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Jinwoo does the same, and it seems like he got a lot of things from his dad. From his love for Disney movies, to smiling even when he's sad. "Come here." He opens his arms, inviting Jinwoo to hug him. The young boy jumps to embrace him. Wooseok smiles fondly at the two, they're really close. He would agree Jinwoo is closer with Jinhyuk than him. Working from home has its advantages, like watching your son grow, taking care of him everyday without any worries.

  
"Listen, Jinwoo-yah. What your classmate said was wrong." Jinhyuk stops to kiss Jinwoo's temple. "They shouldn't have laughed at you, because there's nothing to laugh about. I can't do anything about them, and I am so _so_ sorry for that, our dear Jinwoo. I am really sorry. Your dads are sorry we cannot be there always to throw out the bad things people want to give to you. We're sorry that you had to experience this at such a young age." Jinhyuk is crying now. Wooseok is leaning closer, hands caressing his husband's cheeks. "It's okay if you want to get mad at us for putting you into this situation—"

"No!" Jinwoo responds, tilting his head up to look at his dad. "I am not mad at you! I will never get mad at you, dad! I am very thankful that you took care of me because my real parents don't want to. I love you and Papa Wooseok so much! I can't be mad at you."

  
By this time, the three of them are crying, Wooseok and Jinhyuk are both hugging Jinwoo. His school bag is on the carpet and all they could hear are sniffs and hiccups. Only after a few minutes does it subside, Wooseok wiping his eyes before he starts speaking. "Hey, you two. Let's stop crying now. Jinwoo-yah, I love you. We love you, and we should be the one thanking you for being with us. We are so lucky to have you as our son, Jinwoo. Our sunshine, our happiness. Always remember that, okay?" He smiles, genuine and bright this time. Jinwoo smiles, cute white teeth visible, and he nods.

"Do you want me to heat up some soup first? You must be hungry, hm? While Dada Jinhyuk and I prepare for dinner, is that alright?"

Jinwoo nods again, followed by a giggle this time, and Jinhyuk melts. "What are you giggling about, huh?" Jinhyuk teases, but it only made Jinwoo giggled louder.

"Papa Wooseok said I used to call you Dada a lot, Dad."

Wooseok chuckles, _ah, yes,_ he remembers that. "It's cute. You should always use that, Jinwoo." He stands up, avoiding Jinhyuk's hit on the arm, and walks to the kitchen.

  
Once Wooseok is gone, Jinhyuk moves Jinwoo to his lap, to face him. "Hey big guy, I hope you can open up to us all the time. I don't want you to keep these things to yourself. I don't want you to feel sad and alone. We are your parents, we love you. We care for you. All those things that you heard from your classmates are not true. It's great to have us as parents, right? And no, I wouldn't call you adopted. You are our real child, and that's certain." Jinhyuk huffs. He looks at Jinwoo, whose smiling wide at him, and he smiles back just as wide. "Okay, we better go to the kitchen or Papa Wooseok will not stop nagging at us."

  
"I heard that!"

Jinhyuk rolls his eyes, and Jinwoo laughs seeing his fathers' playful fight once again.

**Author's Note:**

> (i wrote this in a flash. i just wanted to let out my sadness. so if some words and/or sentences didn't make sense, i apologize. i got carried away by my emotions haha;;; )  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡  
> talk to me^^ : [cc](https://curiouscat.me/4419th)


End file.
